


You make me feel at home

by 333exz (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: AU, Akechi Goro Lives, Akechi Goro Redemption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blushing, Drama & Romance, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Gay Panic, Gay Rights, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Shyness, Spoilers, atlus let us have gays!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/333exz
Summary: Akechi goro died.Everything was blank. But suddenly he could hear it--Cheering--For the phantom thieves. Chains breaking. Battling.The chain around his ankle burst, freeing him from the void.Light enveloped him, and he found himself in the back alley of shibuya. Snow beautifully drifting down.tldr; akechi goro lives and realizes his feelings for akira aren't platonic.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 76





	You make me feel at home

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written in awhile, hope you're all doing well!  
> No spoilers for p5royal are in this fanfic, just some spoilers for the end of the game.

The brunette panted heavily, hunched over. He was sweating, weak, he felt like he was dying, and worst of all, he stared at Akira, who looked barely phased at all. Everything hurt. He hated that he had to do this.

When they all spoke, telling him he had a second chance, it was like a ripple in a still pond; A cold splash awakening him from his slumber. What had he been doing, fighting like this? He only wanted to belong somewhere, to have someone truly be there for him, and now, the person that actually was he was trying to kill.

 _'No, i can't do this..'_ Akechi thought, stumbling a little. It wasn't until his cognitive self walked towards him with a gun that he realized what danger they were all in. Infact, there was no way the Phantom thieves would survive an attack from that many shadows. 

He thanked Akira. 

A wall slammed between him and the group, effectively saving Akira, and the others. He put his back to the wall and slid down, firing his gun at himself, who in return, fired at him. 

He only felt a moment of pain before it all disappeared. Everything went black. 

...

He woke up in a blank space. A void. It was all so dark, until an image appeared before him. It was..images. Of his life. Memories. He realized it, pretty soon. He died. He died to save the man who he cared about so much, who he thought of as a rival. Who he was meant to kill. Who he thought he killed and grieved him. Who made him feel like he was wanted.Once the replay of his life ended, it was just darkness; He could not see nor hear anything. 

Until he heard it, chanting. Louder and louder. It was hard to make out, but it sounded like thousands of people cheering on the phantom thieves. 

Snow began to fall in the empty room, slowly, and he watched it rather blankly. Resting on the floor, he sat there. Hearing so many noises that he assumed were from the real world. Fighting. A God's voice. Cheering. Chains breaking. 

He realized there was a chain around his ankle. He'd never noticed it till then, but suddenly, it shattered. A bright light filled his vision, and he felt nothing as it all went blank. 

...

...Wake up...

He gasped awake suddenly, his eyes flying open wide. Where was he? He pressed a hand over his chest, feeling his pounding heart as he looked around. He was infront of the Shibuya square. He gasped, hands feeling over his body as he looked up and around. It was snowing.

He began to walk. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter. His legs carried him somewhere before he looked up and abruptly stopped. 

Staring wide eyed at him was Akira himself. Akechi stared, before walking towards him. "Long time no see, huh?" He smiled lightly. He stepped closer until he was extremely close, enough to feel Akira's warm breath. 

Akira seemed to process things, before smiling. "Yes." He uttered, looking up at Akechi. "I haven't seen you in so long, detective." Akira's smirk was obvious as the man moved closer aswell, before raising his hand, and slapping akechi. 

"That's for trying to kill me more than once, and for not letting us save you." Akira said, smiling as he shifted back and put his hands in his pockets. "But..thanks for saving us, and merry christmas...Your father, he..will be behind bars for a long time. But..Makoto took the fall for the phantom thieves and turned herself in..Right now we're trying to free her." Akira spoke, looking a little bit upset, but besides that, he pushed the thoughts away and smiled. "Do you still want to kill me? I..meant what i said. You can start over.." 

Akechi seemed to pause for a moment. "Ah..well.." He thought. Seemingly processing everything that Akira had said.Did he want to kill him? He did achieve his goal, putting Akechi's father behind bars, The one thing akechi worked towards. 

"No. i don't believe i want to kill you." Akechi said quietly. "How about a cup of coffee? if you'll have me, that is.."

Akira's face brightened considerably. "Of course. I'd be glad to. I'll make it for you." They began walking down the cold streets in silence. Both thinking about everything that happened.

"What was it like?" Akira broke the silence. "To..die, i mean. If you're willing to talk about it. I'm assuming you died, but once i killed..it..You came back?" 

Akechi let out a cold huff, As they walked. "It was empty. I saw all my memories. I was in darkness, but i could hear the people cheering you on. And then..i woke up..In the alley by the gun shop." 

"I see." It fell silent again as they reached the subway, and found the correct line they needed to transfer onto. Cramming onto the train, it was a tight fit, and Akechi found himself pressed pretty tightly against Akira. He looked down at the man. He didn't understand why, but seeing Akira be so..Close to him, and feeling his body heat, he felt a blush creeping up onto his face.

The train started moving and without a place to grip, Akira seemed startled, suddenly grabbing onto Akechi's arm, and moving closer as he tried to stay on balance. 

Akechi felt his face suddenly get extremely warm, as Akira was so close he could feel his breath on his face. Akira seemed a little bit unfazed until he realized that Akechi was blushing. Akechi realized pretty quickly that he was in deep shit when Akira caught him looking at the noirettes lips. Akechi glanced away, embarassment obvious, and he heard a chuckle.

Akira seemed to find this amusing. "Who knew the detective would be this easily flustered?" Akechi grumbled. "Oh quiet you.." He tried to keep his language under control. He was in public and had an image to upkeep. So, he quietly whispered "Bastard," Under his breath. 

Akira laughed. Akechi stared at the man who laughed at him. Still blushing, but he couldn't help but smile a little. Why was Akira's laugh so cute? Why was he thinking like this? Just what was happening to him?

They arrived at their stop and got off, walking to Leblanc whilst making small talk.

Walking inside, Sojiro was there, and he smiled. "Ah, hello, welcome back." He seemed a little surprised to see Akechi, but the brunette brushed it off and sat down at the counter. "I'd like what i always get, please." Akira walked around the counter to begin brewing, as Akechi pulled money out and handed it to Sojiro. 

"I'm leaving for today. Lock up shop when you're done. Enjoy yourselves." Sojiro took off his apron, Akechi zoning out a bit as Sojiro and Akira talked for a few. 

Sojiro left, leaving Akira and Akechi alone, both drinking coffee side by side. _'Should i tell him?'_ Akechi's heart pounded. 

"Hey, Akira." The man in question hummed in response, turning his attention back to the brunette. 

"I wanted to confess..I'm thankful for you. You are kind to me, and make me feel welcome unlike anyone else. I feel at home when I'm around you, i don't think I've ever felt this way before, truly welcome and accepted. I don't know how you can be kind after what i did but..i enjoy spending time with you, nonetheless." Akechi spoke, turning to look out the window as his cheeks burned with a blush. 

"I know i don't deserve this..kindness you show me. But it feels so nice, that I'd like to be selfish for a little longer, and keep you to myself." He spoke, looking down at his coffee mug.

"Akechi.." Akira's voice sounded in awe, which was clearly the case. Akechi's words touched his heart, and he realized that he didn't want to spend his life with any of the girls, but akechi, instead. His warm company made him feel at home, too. Even when they fought, and his gut wrenched and twisted with hurt and betrayal, and sorrow, he felt he truly belonged with akechi, and akechi belonged with him. 

"I feel the same. But i believe that you deserve a second chance. Maybe there is a way you can atone for the lives you've taken, by saving other lives, and helping others. Never too late to change, and in all honesty, i feel at home when you are around, i don't know why, either. But i don't wanna lose you again." Akira spoke, looking at the man. Both of them had a slight blush on their face. 

"I..i see..i..i wish to stay near you. You're returning home soon, aren't you? Since shido was the one who did that to you, the charges were cleared.. I think maybe I'll follow you. I don't need to stay in Shibuya, or in this area. I think I'll transfer offices, and follow you. i..don't wanna be alone ever again. Is it okay if i, too, go to your hometown?" He asked, blushing more as he turned to look at Akira. 

"Of course. If you need a place to stay, I'll let you stay with me. Though, i assume with your money, you can buy a place. So, I'll see you often, then?" Akira asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "I want to see you more, Akechi. I want to deepen our bond.." Akira realized what he said after he said it, and he blushed a bit more. That was more forward than he thought he'd be, but he smiled at the bruenette. Akechi seemed to be shocked, eyes wide as he stared at Akira, before he smiled wide, eyes bright as he felt pure joy.

"Of course. i would love that..Thank you so much.." Akechi said, smiling more. He looked away as tears rose to his eyes. He never felt so accepted, and..loved. "You make me feel wanted." 

"Well, I'll just have to make sure you understand how much you mean to me and others, won't i? Well..We're planning on going to the beach soon.." He spoke, smiling softly. "When Makoto is out, we're all going. Would you like to come with...?" 

"Yes..i..i would love to.." Akechi spoke softly.

"Good. It's a date, then.." Akira spoke, smiling softly at the man. His eyes were full of care for him. "Well..i..i must get going. You have my number, please, don't hesitate to text or call me whenever, Akira. I will text you updates about things going on..I hope you'll do the same for me, too." 

"Of course. Bye, Akechi. I'll see you later." Akira smiled as Akechi got up. "Bye. I'll talk to you soon." 

Akira watched Akechi walk out of Leblanc with a smile on his face.

_I am thou, thou art I_  
_Thou hast turned a vow into a **blood oath.**_  
_Thy bond shall become the **wings of rebellion** and break the yoke of thy heart._

_Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret of the **Justice** persona, granting thee **infinite power...**_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! If you did, please consider leaving a nice comment or kudos. Thank you, mwah!


End file.
